


Heartfelt Conversation

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: A Mother's Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Krolia who? I don't know her sorry, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), also i lost track of seasons and who appears/what happens so I wanna say this is like...s3, but my ass is unsure as fuck and canon no longer has any bearing on me so fucka them, this was written way before she was a thought so yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith "talks" with his mother after finding her.





	Heartfelt Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written up way before Krolia was a thought and it was about time I finished it because honestly??? She disappoints me in canon and with her existence as a whole for some odd reason.
> 
> I'm also really surprised she lived this long, she seemed like the type of character they would have killed off after an episode but she's straight so ofc she's still here.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Also here's his mom's design: https://78.media.tumblr.com/56044849631adf473c91f9438fa2f219/tumblr_p7v77vJcMU1vaq8aio1_1280.png
> 
> And another one:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/6457dab4c07153023c7d773dbfa1edf7/tumblr_p5196orkNg1vaq8aio1_1280.png

It was quiet in this part of the ship, one thing Keith was grateful for. It was a nice reprieve from the rush of events prior and the hustle and bustle just down the hallway. He could barely hear the laughter and celebration from the dining area over the solid humming of the ship's engines this far away.

 

He sat on the cold, metal floor facing the large glass wall that separated him from the vastness of space and the infinite amount of stars stretched out before him. It made him feel small, unusually so. His mind was a whirl of thoughts, bouncing around his head, some self doubt creeping among the mass of that he could clearly make out, others just a low hum and buzz of noise, a few insecurities thrown in there as well that he could pick out.

 

The sound of footsteps reached him, he hoped it was Lance instead of who he knew it most likely was. But whoever had walked in hadn't said a word in the first couple of ticks present so he crossed off Lance as the possible suspect. Which did leave a few possibilities left, although when he heard just how heavy and unfamiliar the steps sounded he wrapped his arms tighter around his legs and himself, making a point to not look anywhere in their direction, eyes hidden under his bangs and kept pointedly at the glass. They sat down next to him, keeping a respectable distance between them both. An awkward silence hung in the air, uncomfortable and strange. He could hear the other shuffling just as awkwardly beside him but he pretended he hadn't noticed, instead focusing his sights on a long faded scuff mark on the floor.

 

"I...I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I wouldn't want to talk to me either if I were in your shoes...just...listen? Please?" She asked. If he had bothered to look he would've seen the pleading look in her eyes as she watched him for any sort of answer or reaction.

 

His fingers curled tightly around his arms, nails digging into his jacket and making imprints in his skin, eyes turning to a sharpened glare as he swallowed down the bitter anger that threatened to spill out. He apparently didn't do that good of a job if his next words that he practically spat out were anything to go by.

 

"I don't want to hear it." He didn't have to even glance at her to know she had a look of surprise on her face. "There's nothing you can say that will make this all better so don't even try. And nothing you say will change the fact that you left me, that you didn't want me to begin with so save yourself the trouble." He spat, mouth tasting vile. His palms hurt with how hard his nails dug in, the pain helping to somewhat ease his anger, or at least redirect it.

 

"You...you think I didn't want you?" She asked after a couple moments, voice soft and gentle and if he didn’t know better even a little hurt. He didn't say a word, opting instead to stay silent and try to burn a hole in the floor with his glare alone.

 

Moments passed with just silence, until she broke it.

 

"When you were born the first thing I said was why were you so tiny and squishy?" He paused completely to listen, so struck by how odd the question was and how she was speaking that his interest was piqued. "To me it was so bizarre, of course Galran children are soft, especially when they're newly born but you...you were something else entirely. You were just red and squishy and really fat. Very fat actually." He turned just enough to look at her from the corner of his eye. She was making vague hand gestures as she talked, in such a way he knew she picturing how she had held him. Her hair wasn't put up like it had been earlier, instead it was allowed to flow freely over her shoulders and chest, dark hair framing a scar ridden face accompanied with a blind eye to match, her one golden eye focused on her hands. Her pointed ears, just a bit longer than Allura’s own covered in a thin layer of fur just as scarred were pointed up, pieces missing like they’d been cut into the cartilage. Her whole appearance suggested a war hardened soldier, tough and cold. And yet she had the personality and demeanor of one the war had somehow never touched, allowed to live in peace and yell out into the wind without a care in the world. 

 

It was something soft, and warm, like a candle’s flame.

 

One that could burn harsher and brighter than any wildfire.

 

"You were the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. Quite useless too, you just laid there and wiggled, no form of defense, not a tooth or claw to be seen and yet you were as careless and relaxed like nothing I had ever seen before. You just laid there and made soft baby noises for the longest time. And at one point you opened your eyes and looked up at me as cute as can be, eyes as dark as your father’s. Then you stuck your tongue out. I think I cried, can't remember but I do know your father was worried sick that something was wrong when he had come back from the other room. Actually...I'm pretty sure I did cry." She told him, face in a puzzled frown even as she thought back to that day, trying to remember bits and pieces of a memory Keith would never have any recollection of.

 

He watched her carefully from a sideways glance, hanging on to every word she spoke, seeing how expressive she got as she talked, animated as ever. Her eyes shown with a look of nostalgia and such happiness and warmth Keith felt his chest ache. The phantom pain getting deeper when it truly sunk in that she was talking about __him__.

 

About __his__  birth and how happy she was that he was __born.__

__

And maybe it’s a little difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat as that thought truly hits him.

 

He doesn’t notice she’s stopped talking until she’s a bit closer than before, the sight of her reaching out a clawed hand to him jarring him from his thoughts, causing him to jump back away from the outstretched fingers and look at her in surprise.

 

He just nearly caught the tail end of the hurt look on her face at his action as she snatched her hand back, the sight passing through his mind quickly as he realized his face had turned wet with shed tears.

 

“Are you okay? Was it something I said?” She sounded worried and concerned, like any mother would be after catching their child crying and it took all he had to not let anymore tears shed at such a gentle look being directed at him by her wide, golden eyes. Those same eyes searched his face for any sign of injury or other sources of distress. And before she could try and console him further he stood up, wiping furiously away at the tears that had gathered in his eyes as he left the room in rushed steps, the sounds echoing behind him as his mother sat where she was and watched him leave.

 

The pain she felt in her chest was one greater than anything she knew she would ever feel and no physical injury could ever dream of coming close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more in this series and throwing in some klance as well but it'll be more background stuff since this is more a focus on Keith and his mom.


End file.
